


I may be petty, but I love you

by caketoria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caketoria/pseuds/caketoria





	I may be petty, but I love you

"Will you please just get in the car?" said Leo.

"...No." said Elena.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to go."

"Come on, you're already outside. All you have to do is get in the car."

"...No."

Leo let out a sigh of frustration.

"Babe. You can't just walk all the way to the store nor can you stay out here forever. I can't leave you alone in the house because our alarm is broken and someone might break in and kidnap you."

"...No."

"Fine." Leo sighed once more as he grabbed her and carried her to the passenger's side door. Elena shrieked in protest and flailed her arms, in an attempt to escape, but she was no match for his strength. Once she was finally buckled in, he closed the door and ran to the driver's seat before she had a chance to run out.

"Hehehehe. Sorry, babe." said Leo as he looked at his fiance.

"Hmmph." she said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

Once they arrived at the grocery store, Leo picked up a basket and immediately headed for the produce isle to choose their vegetables and meats for the week. He instinctively reached out to grab Elena's hand, but couldn't find it. He turned around and to his surprise, she was no where to be seen.

"Elena? Elenaaa? Shit." Leo said, pulling out his cellphone to call her. On the third ring he felt his basket suddenly get heavier and turned around to see Elena placing 2 stacks of Oreos in the basket. She looked up innocently and scrunched her nose at him before making her way back to the snack isle to grab whatever else she was craving at the moment. Leo shook his head and turned back to his meats and vegetables.

As they made their way to the checkout line, Elena noticed two teenage girls smiling at Leo. She looked at them and grabbed Leo's hand to show them that he was her property. Leo noticed her discomfort and leaned down to kiss her cheek and whisper, "I love you" before placing their groceries on the conveyor belt. Elena internally rejoiced in the disappointment of the two teenage girls.

Once they finally arrived at their home, they carried the groceries in. Leo started washing the vegetables and preparing the meats while Elena changed into comfortable pants and rummaged through their groceries for her Oreos.

"Leoooooooooo. Where are they," she demanded, desperate for her cream filled cookies.

"Gimme a kiss and I'll give them to you," he said puckering his lips and bending down to her height.

"...No."

"Ugh. They're in the pantry."

"Hehehe."

Elena continued to dance around Leo with an Oreo in her hand as he watched her and cooked their dinner.  Eventually, she hugged him from behind and tried to look over his shoulder as he placed the meat into the pan. She climbed him like he was a tree until she was hanging on for dear life as he was cooking.

"What's cookin' good lookin'," she said as she struggled to stay on his back.

"Curry. Why?" he said as he turned his head to kiss her cheek.

"I want to taste it."

"You'll taste it when I'm done making it, honey."

"Nuuuuu. Feed me, I'm dying."

"I'll feed you once the meat is cooked, love."

"Hmmph."

After 30 minutes of struggling to stay on Leo's back and Leo struggling to carry her and cook at the same time, the curry was finally finished.

Once dinner was over, they headed towards the bathroom to prepare for bed. Elena finished first, plopped onto the mattress, and started snuggling the biggest pillow.

"Are you going to make room for me?" Leo asked.

"...No." Elena replied cuddling the pillow tighter while trying to take up as much space as possible.

Leo then slid his arms under her body and slowly pushed her over to the other side of the bed, hopping in before she could move back to her original spot. Not long after, he heard a small grunt coming from his bed partner.

"What?"

"...Spoon me."

Leo granted her wish and scooted to her side to hug her from behind.

"I love you," Elena mumbled into her pillow.

"I love you. Good night, sweetheart." Leo whispered as he gently kissed her nape and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
